Joseph Will
|birthplace = Westminster, Maryland |family = Noelle Neal Jude Will Unnamed child |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Joseph Anthony Will is an American actor. Biography Will was born in Westminster, Maryland, on November 4, 1970. As an adult, he attended Point Park University and graduated with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Theater. He later pursued his master's degree in Acting from the Florida State University Conservatory of Actor Training, located in Sarasota, Florida. He began his career in theater in New York City, New York, appearing in numerous off-Broadway productions, most notably Blue Man Group: Tubes. Will began his TV acting career on the Emmy Award-winning sitcom series Frasier. He has since appeared on other shows, including NYPD Blue, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Will & Grace, Studio 60 On The Sunset Strip, Without A Trace, Shark, Life With Bonnie, Eli Stone, and Criminal Minds. In his personal life, Will married a woman named Noelle Neal, with whom he has two children. On Criminal Minds Will portrayed murder victim Rick Purcell in the Season Twelve episode "Seek and Destroy". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Seek and Destroy" (2017) TV episode - Rick Purcell *Pure Genius (2016) as Dr. Gilroy *Insecure (2016) as Bartender *The Eleventh (2016) as Kevin (3 episodes, TV series short) *American Horror Story (2016) as Undercover Officer *Revenge (2015) as Surgeon *Twisted (2014) as Dr. Berger *Under and Above (2013) as Doctor Eisenberg (short) *Complexion (2013) as Edward (short) *W.M.D. (2013) as David Smiliski *Betrayal (2013) as Miguel *Caruso (2013) as Dad (short) *Greystone (2012) as Joe Rochester/Lebowski (short) *Find Me (2012) as Marty *The Young and the Restless (2012) as Doctor (uncredited) *Skeletons in the Closet (2011) as Detective McKay (short) *General Hospital (2010) as Rodney (uncredited) *The Mentalist (2010) as Brother Steven Wench (2 episodes) *24 (2010) as Agent Trask *The Perfect Host (2010) as Det. Valdez *Twilight Tango (2009) as Him (short) *Not Even Death (2009) as David (short) *Lincoln Heights (2009) as Josh Claytor *Prison Break (2009) as Doctor *Prison Break: The Final Break (2009) as Doctor (video) *Dirty Sexy Money (2008) as Aide *Shark (2008) as Detective Moreno (2 episodes) *Eli Stone (2008) as Adam Rivera *Girlfriends (2008) as Mike *Notes from the Underbelly (2008) as Handsome Dad (uncredited) *Drake & Josh (2007) as Alan Krim (2 episodes) *Eyes (2007) as Kyle Tukcer *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2006) as Agent #1 *Without a Trace (2006) as Agent Bartlett *JAG (2004) as Dr. La Salle (2 episodes) *Star Trek: The Experience - Borg Invasion 4D (2004) as Chief Security Officer (short) *NYPD Blue (2003) as Al Quimson *Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2003) as Rick *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002-2003) as Crewman Michael Rostov (3 episodes) *Life with Bonnie (2003) as Floyd *Family Affair (2002) as Tai/Taj (2 episodes) *Will & Grace (2002) as Bill (2 episodes) *Dragonfly (2002) as Medical Tech *Totally Blonde (2001) as Man (uncredited) *The Agency (2001) as Al *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2001) as Walt Braun *Shrinking Violet (2001) as PPO Guy *Star Trek: Voyager (2000-2001) as Security Officer #3/Kelis the Poet (2 episodes) *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (1999) as Richard Austin (E-Mail) *Frasier (1998) as Nikos Crane 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors